The present invention relates to locking systems and, more particularly, to an actuated locking system operable from a safe distance that provides a consistent latching force.
Currently, the standard design for industrial vacuum tanks involves a pressurized door held in place by a number of manually-operated wing nuts or similar fasteners. This typically requires the user to climb ten to thirteen feet off the ground, for example in the case of a truck-mounted vacuum tank, in order to reach the nuts that are located near the top of the tank. Causing both a falling hazard and an inconvenience as the operator must simultaneously props their self up and while manipulating the bolts from an awkward position. Moreover, such awkward position heightens the likelihood of human error so as to unevenly tighten the manually-operated wing nuts, causing a separate hazard.
As can be seen, there is a need for an actuated locking system operable from a safe distance from a safe distance that provides a consistent latching force.